Mobile devices are ubiquitous and may include a smartphone, tablet, portable digital assistant (PDA), portable game console, palmtop computer, and other portable electronic devices. In addition to the primary function of these devices, many include peripheral functions. For example, a smartphone may include the primary function of making telephone calls and the peripheral functions of playing a game, a still camera, a video camera, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, web browsing, and sending and receiving emails.
Applications may be installed on the mobile device to provide these peripheral functions. In an example, an application is provided by a third party, and a user may download the application onto the mobile device. In another example, the user receives the mobile device with an application already installed on the mobile device. A mobile application may sync with a remote server by transferring data to and/or receiving data from the remote server. For example, a user may upload photos or a video to the remote server using a mobile application. In such an example, hundreds or thousands of megabytes of data may be transferred to a backend service. Even though the data transfer may be performed in the background, the data transfer may be data heavy and time-consuming. Additionally, as the time it takes to sync the mobile application increases, the processing power required to support such functionality also increases.